Taeyang - Connection Ft. BIGTONE (English Ver.)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Connectionright|200px *'Artista: Taeyang Ft. BIGTONE *Álbum: Solar Internacional *'''Pista: 6 *'Género: '''Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Inglés *'Lanzamiento:' 25-Agosto-2010 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Inglés I got a good feeling about this one Oh yeah~ Oh To all the fly woman across the globe (Girl you know you’re my connection) uh huh (Girl you know you’re my connection) uh huh (Girl you know you’re my connection) right here Let’s break it down for them. It’s true, I got a thang for you All of the things you do. Got me feeling butterflies I know you feel the same cause it shows Trust me girl, I see the glow Every time I look in your eyes I never thought it could be (never thought) Cause truthfully you should be (ooh yeaah) Deep within my dreams where I will never find you But you’re the real thing baby Our chemistry is crazy And I’m really feeling this connection inside, yeah Girl it’s real it’s my confession Heaven sent, you’re such a blessing I feel a love connection When I’m with you All them girls, they keep me guessing Had my picks, you’re my selection I feel a love connection When I’m with you When I see you from day to day There’s so much I want to say But I try not to come up too strong (come up too strong) From now, I just say what I feel Cause this connection is real This just feels too right to be wrong (oh yeah) I never thought it could be (I never thought) Cause truthfully you should be (oh you should be) Deep within my dreams where I will never find you (I shouldn’t find you) But you’re the real thing baby (oh you’re the real thing) Our chemistry is crazy And I’m really feeling this connection inside (girl it’s real!) Girl it’s real it’s my confession Heaven sent, you’re such a blessing I feel a love connection When I’m with you All them girls, they keep me guessing Had my picks, you’re my selection I feel a love connection When I’m with you Okay (I’m feeling the connection) Lady (I’m feeling the connection) Baby (I’m feeling the connection) You got me, feeling the connection [That’s right I’m (feeling the connection) All this time (that I’m investing) All you got to do is to say yes and I’ll be with you I’m been around girl and that’s no lie See my share but no comparing you Damn you just too fly The way you lick your lips and just touch my spots I need you miss in my life like hip needs a hop You’re a goddess so here’s my confession I been lost till I found you my blessing You’re beautiful, I’m saying more than complexion My body gets so weak feel that connection Feel that connection! Girl it’s real it’s my confession (yeah) Heaven sent, you’re such a blessing (you’re a blessing baby) I feel a love connection When I’m with you All them girls, they keep me guessing Had my picks, you’re my selection I feel a love connection When I’m with you 'Español' Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto Oh sí Oh ~ Para todas las mujeres que vuelan por todo el mundo (Chica tu sabes que eres mi conexión) eh eh (Chica tu sabes que eres mi conexión) eh eh (Chica tu sabes que eres mi conexión) aquí Vamos a desglosarlo para ellos. Es cierto, tengo un thang para usted Todas las cosas que haces. Me haces sentir mariposas Sé que te sientes de la misma causa se muestra Confía en mi niña, veo el resplandor Cada vez que miro en tus ojos Nunca pensé que podría ser (nunca pensé) Porque la verdad que debe ser (ooh siii) En lo profundo de mis sueños donde nunca te encontraré Pero tú eres el bebé lo real Nuestra química es una locura Y me estoy sintiendo realmente esta conexión en el interior, sí Chica eres real es mi confesión Llovida del cielo, eres una bendición Siento una conexión de amor Cuando estoy contigo Todas las niñas, que me mantienen adivinando Tenía mis selecciones, eres mi selección Siento una conexión de amor Cuando estoy contigo Cuando te veo en el día a día Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir Pero trato de no llegar demasiado fuerte (llegado demasiado fuerte) A partir de ahora, yo sólo digo lo que siento Porque esta conexión es real Esto sólo se siente demasiado derecho a equivocarse (oh si) Nunca pensé que podría ser (nunca pensé) Porque la verdad que usted debe der (oh usted debe ser) En lo profundo de mis sueños donde nunca voy a encontrar usted (que no debería encontrar) Pero tú eres el bebé lo real (oh tú eres la cosa real) Nuestra química es una locura Y me estoy sintiendo realmente esta conexión en el interior (niña es real!) Chica que es real es mi confesión Llovida del cielo, eres una bendición Siento una conexión de amor Cuando estoy contigo Todas las niñas, que me mantienen adivinando Tenía mis selecciones, eres mi selección Siento una conexión de amor Cuando estoy contigo Bien (Estoy sintiendo la conexión) Señora (Estoy sintiendo la conexión) nena (Estoy sintiendo la conexión) Me tienes, sintiendo la conexión Así es que estoy (sensación de la conexión) Durante todo este tiempo (que yo estoy invirtiendo) Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir sí y Voy a estar con ustedes Estoy estado alrededor de chica y eso no es mentira Ver mi parte, pero no la comparación que Maldito seas demasiado volar La forma en que lame sus labios y apenas toca mis lugares Necesito que se pierda en mi vida como el hip hop necesita Eres una diosa así que aquí está mi confesión He estado perdido hasta que te encontré mi bendición Eres hermosa, estoy diciendo más de tez Mi cuerpo se debilita tanto la sensación de que la conexión Siente esa conexión! Chica que es real es mi confesión (sí) Llovida del cielo, eres una bendición (eres un bebé bendición) Siento una conexión de amor Cuando estoy contigo Todas las niñas, que me mantienen adivinando Tenía mis selecciones, eres mi selección Siento una conexión de amor Cuando estoy contigo 'Audio' full|center|516 px Categoría:LetraIngpop